Fan:Takeru "T.K." Takaishi
This article details the relationships between Takeru "T.K." Takaishi and his fellow DigiDestined of Digimon Adventure/Digimon Adventure 02. Relationships Taichi "Tai" Kamiya T.K. begins to see Tai as an older brother figure in the same way he sees Matt but is unaware of the implications that Matt draws out of this. He sees Tai as a leader to the group. Yamato "Matt" Ishida As T.K's older brother, Matt always tries to protect T.K at all costs in Season 1. But his actions are too overprotective, and it even maked T.K mad at him for treating him like a kid. When T.K was kidnapped by Puppetmon, Matt almost goes insane and yells at Sora for deleting Kiwimon, Puppetmon's sudordinate. Matt gets depressed when T.K gets away from Puppetmon alone, thinking that he does not need him anymore. In Season 2, T.K and Matt meets up more often, due to the Digimon incident that happened three years ago. Sora Takenouchi Sora is like T.K.'s older sister figure, and T.K. goes to her for anything more motherly. Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi T.k see Izzy as a refrence where Izyy would give him answeres as if hes not a kid. Mimi Tachikawa T.K. is interested in why Mimi has her strange quirks and tends to see her in a stereotypical sort of way. Joe Kido According to Joe, he was in his wood working class in summer camp, and T.K. nearly cut off one of his fingers by mistake. Joe has risked his own life to save him on at least two occasions. Hikari "Kari" Kamiya T.K and Kari are described as best friends, and they even gave their brothers Tai and Matt the power for their digimons to warp-digivolve in the first season. That shows that their relation, together with their Crests of Hope and Light are very special. T.K and Kari are the only Digidestined who went to the Dark Ocean and managed to get out in the second season. It is also known that their Crests saved Azulongmon after the defeat of the Dark Masters. Davis Motomiya T.K. is usually amused by Davis's antics. Interestingly T.K. doesn't appear to have any aspirations of leading the group and generally accepts Davis as the nominal leader, even though he doesn't always agree with Davis. However, he frequently steps into the role whenever Davis is absent or beyond reasoning with. Whenever Davis shows himself to be too impulsive or does not show rational thinking, T.K. tends to act like his brother and will try to snap Davis back to his ideals. Generally, however, T.K. can understand Davis's ideals and is more sympathetic towards him than Matt and Tai are. Yolei Inoue Takeru lives in the same apartment where Miyako lives. Also, in Episode 1, he is seen using the same lift as Miyako and in Episode 2, he reveals to his fellow friends that one of the new Chosen Children is the girl living at the same apartment as him. Cody Hida Cody and TK are very close henceforth how their two Digimon fuse together and Cody is sometimes shown really worried about him like the time Cody asked Matt about why he was nervous to let Patamon battle. Ken Ichijouji T.K. at first is cold and bitter towards Ken and is disgusted at his ideas of "toying" with darkness; he manages to take Ken down in a stream of insults and logic, and manages to shock him so that he can fight Ken momentarily (even though Ken is a master at judo at that point). T.K. is still, however, forgiving, and he is the first one after Davis to accept Ken into the group (in the Japanese version, he agreed with Davis that Ken had changed, but still was against him joining until Ken apologized to the DigiDestined).